gltasfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strzeż się mojej mocy: część 1
„'Strzeż się mojej mocy: część 1'” – pierwszy odcinek serialu „Zielona Latarnia”. Jego polska premiera odbyła się 10 grudnia 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Pilot testowy Hal Jordan, który prowadzi podwójne życie jako Zielona Latarnia strzegąca Ziemi, zostaje wezwany na Oa w pilnej sprawie. Od Strażników Wszechświata dowiaduje się o serii zgonów różnych Zielonych Latarni, które stacjonowały na Granicy. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Kilowogiem, Hal kradnie prototypowy statek posiadający zaawansowaną sztuczną inteligencję Ayę i udaje się do przestrzeni granicznej, gdzie spotyka członków złowieszczego Korpusu Czerwonych Latarni. Streszczenie thumb|left|[[Razer atakuje M'Tena]] W odległej części przestrzeni kosmicznej, Zielona Latarnia M'Ten przybywa na pomoc dryfującemu statkowi, z którego nadano sygnał alarmowy. Gdy obcy zagląda do kokpitu wahadłowca zostaje zaatakowany przez czerwony promień wystrzelony przez pilota – Razera, członka Czerwonych Latarni. Gdy w trakcie krótkiej potyczki, M'Ten więzi Razera w kostce, na pomoc przeciwnikowi przybywa Zilius Zox, który chwilowo ogłusza Zieloną Latarnię. Razer sprzeciwia się ingerencji Zoksa w jego misję, jednak Zilius tłumaczy mu, że według planu Atrocitusa okazji do zabójstw Zielonych Latarni będzie jeszcze mnóstwo. Kiedy Razer ostrzega, że zabicie M'Tena uwolni pierścień mocy, który znajdzie następcę martwej Latarni, Zilius uspokaja partnera, mówiąc, iż jego też zabiją, po czym wykonuje śmiertelny cios w kierunku schwytanego obcego. thumb|[[Hal ratuje pociąg pasażerski]] Osiemnaście miesięcy później na Ziemi, pilot testowy Hal Jordan leci nowym prototypowym odrzutowcem przez pustynię w Kalifornii. Jego szefowa – Carol Ferris, dyrektorka Ferris Aircraft – monitoruje lot mężczyzny i prosi go, by wyraził pozytywną opinię o pilotowanym statku. Nagle na powierzchni ziemi rozlega się silne trzęsienie ziemi, pod wpływem którego zawala się pobliski wiadukt, w kierunku którego pędził pociąg pasażerski. Jordan włączył autopilota, wyskoczył z odrzutowca i przetransformował się w swoje alter ego – Zieloną Latarnię. Z pomocą pierścienia mocy, Hal wytworzył konstrukt w kształcie torów kolejowych, po którym bezpiecznie przejechał pociąg. Gdy Hal napawał się sukcesem, prototypowy odrzutowiec wleciał w górę i rozbił się, co zmartwiło mężczyznę. thumb|left|[[Hal wita się z Kilowogiem]] Godzinę później, Carol nerwowo próbowała zorganizować grupę ratunkową, w celu odnalezienia Jordana. Niespodziewanie, mężczyzna zjawił się w jej biurze i wytłumaczył kobiecie, że przez falę uderzeniową trzęsienia wyłączył się system sterowania, dlatego katapultował się. Carol wyraziła swoje obawy o jego życie, a w odpowiedzi Jordan powiedział jej, że również się o nią martwił i zaczął z nią flirtować, jednak Carol przypomniała mu, że jako współpracownicy nie mogą być uwikłani w żaden romans. Hal dostrzegł, że jego pierścień wysyła sygnał alarmowy, więc pod pretekstem odzyskania twardego dysku, który został we wraku odrzutowca, opuścił biuro i udał się na Oa. Na miejscu, mężczyzna wleciał do głównego budynku rady Strażników, gdzie spotkał Salaaka i Kilowoga. thumb|Członkowie [[Korpus Zielonych Latarni|Korpusu dowiadują się o „Granicy”]] Zielone Latarnia weszły do sali, gdzie zjawili się Strażnicy Wszechświata. Appa Ali Apsa zaczął kwestionować sposób w jaki Jordan potraktował wicekróla Debraksa 7 w trakcie negocjacji z jego ludem. Hal wytłumaczył, że wicekról wykorzystywał immunitet jako przykrywkę do handlu niewolnikami, co potwierdził Ganthet. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł zielony pierścień mocy, co dało do zrozumienia Latarniom, że gdzieś w kosmosie zginął członek Korpusu. Salaak zeskanował obiekt i wskazał, że właścicielem pierścienia był M'Ten – Zielona Latarnia z sektora granicznego. Ganthet wyjaśnił, że poza przestrzenią Strażników istnieje przestrzeń na skraju wszechświata, zwana „Granicą”. Jordan dostrzegł na mapie wszechświata wiele miejsc, w których zaginęli funkcjonariusze z Granicy i chciał wyruszyć na ratunek zagrożonym członkom Korpusu, ale został upomniany przez Appa Ali Apsę za podważanie decyzji Strażników. Gdy rozmowa znalazła się w impasie, Ganthet zarządził przerwę w spotkaniu. thumb|left|[[Ganthet prezentuje Latarniom Interceptora]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris et orci auctor, viverra dui vitae, molestie quam. Donec ullamcorper magna elit, et finibus orci varius eu. Cras vel finibus arcu, at hendrerit ipsum. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Pellentesque sit amet dapibus ante. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. In fringilla pretium nibh. Mauris orci metus, tristique a enim et, molestie imperdiet ligula. Proin dapibus facilisis lobortis. Suspendisse potenti. Quisque semper volutpat est, finibus auctor arcu. Quisque scelerisque vestibulum posuere. Obsada Występy Postacie Bohaterowie * Hal Jordan (debiut) * Kilowog (debiut) * Aya (debiut) * Strażnicy Wszechświata (debiut) ** Appa Ali Apsa (debiut) ** Ganthet (debiut) ** Sayd (debiut) * Korpus Zielonych Latarni (debiut) ** M'Ten (debiut; śmierć) ** Salaak (debiut) ** Shyir Rev (debiut) * Carol Ferris (debiut) Wrogowie * Korpus Czerwonych Latarni (debiut) ** Razer (debiut) ** Zilius Zox (debiut) Lokacje * Ziemia (debiut) ** Coast City (debiut) *** Ferris Aircraft (debiut) * Oa (debiut) * Granica (debiut) ** Nieznana planeta (debiut) Przedmioty * Zielony Pierścień Mocy (debiut) * Zielona Bateria Mocy (debiut) * Czerwony Pierścień Mocy (debiut) Pojazdy i statki * Interceptor (debiut) * Prototypowy odrzutowiec Ferris Aircraft (debiut) Organizacje * Korpus Zielonych Latarni (debiut) * Załoga Interceptora (debiut) * Korpus Czerwonych Latarni (debiut) Wydarzenia * Inwazja Czerwonych Latarni Cytaty Wideo Green Lantern The Animated Series "Beware My Power" (Clip 1) Green Lantern The Animated Series "Beware My Power" (Clip 2) Błędy * Wkrótce. Ciekawostki * W Ameryce ten epizod został wyemitowany wspólnie z odcinkiem „Strzeż się mojej mocy: część 2” w dniu 11 listopada 2011 roku, jako godzinna zapowiedź serialu. Oficjalna premiera odcinków nastąpiła 3 marca 2012 roku. * Na podstawie fragmentu odcinka stworzona została gra „Crimson Clash”. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki